farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Amazone ED 3000-C (Farming Simulator 17)
The Amazone ED 3000-C '''is a Sowing Machine available in Farming Simulator 17. It can sow Sunflower, Soybean, Corn, and Sugar Beet. The Amazone also has the capability of fertilizing as it sows crops. Overview In order to plant crops, the '''Amazone ED 3000-C must be hitched behind a tractor. It has a Three-point hitch, which can be attached to any tractor in the game. Furthermore, before it can start sowing, the Amazone must be filled with seeds. This can be done at the Seed Pallets at your farm. Drive the Amazone up to the pallets, and hit the key to start filling. Filling will stop if you hit the key again, drive away from the pallets, or when the tank is full. The Amazone ED 3000-C can hold up to 240 1140 liters of seeds and 900 liters of fertiliser. The Amazone will not operate without seeds, unless using a Hired Worker (more on this below). After attaching the Amazone ED 3000-C to a tractor, it must be towed to the field, lowered, and activated. Although the shop claims that this tractor requires 74 kW / 100 hp to operate, this is actually more of a suggestion. Any tractor in the game can activate the device. However, you may need a tractor with at least this much power to comfortably tow it once activated. When activated and dragged across a field, The Amazone will sow the selected crop type on any valid patch of field it passes over. While working, the Amazone enforces a speed limit of 15 km/h. The Amazone has a working width of 3.0 meters. Like all other Sowers, the Amazone ED 3000-C will only sow seeds when it passes over a patch of field that is cultivated but not currently sown, nor growing any kind of plant (including the plant that the Amazone is trying to sow). It will ignore "invalid" patches entirely. This ensures that the Amazone does not waste seeds unnecessarily. You may use a Hired Worker to operate the Amazone ED 3000-C. If you choose to allow the Hired Worker to purchase seeds, he will do so in addition to the hourly wage. This option can be turned off and will force the worker to use the seed already in the Amazone. Hired Workers will rarely miss any part of the field while working. Note that Hired Workers will not refuse to work an already-sown field. They may end up going over the entire field, trying to find patches of cultivated, unsowed land. In practical use: Because the ED 3000-C will hold a maximum of 240 liters of seeds it needs to refill very often. Furthermore the machine is very heavy and requires 1400 kg counter weight on the front to keep the tractor well balanced. Driving with 1100 kg counter weight is possible, but not optimal. Even though the ED 3000-C is the smallest sowing machine for corn, sunflowers and beets, it does not perform well with the smallest tractors. It is just too heavy. Specifications * Fruit Type: Sunflower, Soybean, Corn, Sugar Beet * Fertilizes: True * Cultivates: False Category:Farming Simulator 17 Amazone Category:Farming Simulator 17 Sowing Machines Category:Amazone